New Beginnings
by Shade Azuna
Summary: Yuki and Shu leave for Edmonton, Canada for the holidays and for the first English book signing that Yuki does, each with their own sweet surprises for the other for the holidays. YukiShuichi. Merry Christas!


_This Christmas, I have decided to start typing this thing early, like early in the day. I usually wait until twelve o'clock Christmas Eve to start typing, but this year, it's different._

_I hope._

_Anyway, this year's fic has me borrowing the lovely Gravitation characters for my enjoyment, and the Yu-Gi-Oh! gang will just have to take a back seat. So yeah. I don't own anything at all. Hope you enjoy my first attempt at writing a Gravitation fic. No flames please. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated though._

_MERRY CHRISTMAS!_

**xXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXx**

Shindou Shuichi had been slightly upset when he had come home from the studio to find his lover, Yuki Eiri, packing up clothes and some of his belongings. For a moment, he had thought that Yuki was moving again and hadn't planned on telling him, fearing that he had done something to make the blond upset with him. However, Yuki had turned to him with an eyebrow raised and simply laid down his shirt.

"Y-Yuki?" Shuishi had asked. "Yuki, are you... leaving?" Yuki had just simply nodded.

"Yes," he had said, and Shuichi couldn't have helped but be a little confused at the easy answer. "I'm going to be doing a book signing in Canada."

"What?" Shuichi had exclaimed, horrified. "But it's Christmas soon!" Yuki had sighed and had closed his suitcase.

"I know, Shu-chan," he had said. "You're on vacation now, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Shuichi had answered, walking into the room.

"Good, pack up your stuff, we leave tomorrow."

And that was how the two had found themselves in Canada, for Yuki's book signing. Shuichi was shivering, realizing that the winters in Japan had never really been this cold. He frowned and glared at his gloved hands. These things were supposed to be keeping him _warm_.

Yuki, on the other hand, didn't seem to be having a problem adjusting to the cold. The blond writer led them though the airport easily, leaving Shuichi to pull their luggage around. Yuki also called a cab and asked to be driven to the hotel that they were staying at. Shuichi understood basically nothing of what was being said, and was planning to rely only on landmarks as a way to get around.

"Yuki, I'm freezing," Shuichi declared as they entered the large, 12-story hotel that they were staying at. It was right by the place where Yuki had to work, so they wouldn't have to rely on the taxis to bring them everywhere. Yuki just smiled down at him.

"You'll be in bed soon enough, and I'll turn on the heat. Just remember to unpack."

"Kay!"

They took the elevator up to the 7th floor, not feeling like walking. They had the room on the very end of the hallway, and Shuichi only decided to explore after getting warm. He was almost sorry that he only had a pair of silk pajamas that he had stolen from Yuki's closet because he never really slept in anything but his boxers.

If Yuki minded, he didn't say anything.

Shuichi dropped his suitcase onto the floor by the bed furthest from the window and then buried himself in the covers. By the time Yuki exited the bathroom, Shuichi had his eyes closed and was almost asleep, and therefore he missed the soft smile that Yuki gave his shivering form. He did, however, feel Yuki slip into bed beside him and he heard Yuki whisper "Good night, brat," that Yuki offered, making a smile spread across his lips.

"Night," Shuichi replied before he fully fell asleep, despite the cold.

**xXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXx **

The mall in which the book signing was being held was huge, and Shuichi could tell that he was going to be getting lost easily. Yuki had immediately sought out the book store, named Chapters, and Shuichi had amused himself by looking at the pictures in the manga books that they had. After they had left, for the book signing wasn't until the 23rd, Shuichi had dragged them off in a random direction. He had been amazed to see that there was a water park inside and an amusement park farther off, and was itching to try everything out.

But first, he had to shop. Yuki had agreed, since they were spending Christmas in this place called Edmonton. Shuichi, armed with a map and a watch, had gone off on his own to find the perfect gift for Yuki. He wandered in and out of shops randomly when something caught his eye, and even bought himself a new shirt (a nice black, form fitting halter top that the sales woman had raised an eyebrow at) but he couldn't really find anything that Yuki would like.

Did the man eve wear jewelry other than his earring and his watch?

Sighing, Shuichi wandered into another shop and looked around. He ignored the other shoppers, who were all blathering on in other languages that he couldn't understand, and continued his search. He was about to leave again when he caught sight of a picture frame. It was a plain picture frame, and beside it was a picture album, and suddenly, Shuichi knew exactly what he was going to do for Yuki.

After all, homemade gifts were the best, weren't they?

**xXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXx **

While Shuichi was out and being struck by his marvelous idea, Yuki was wandering the Edmonton mall as well, though on the upper level. He had a destination in mind, and a purpose to fulfill before he found Shuichi and then brought the both of them back to the Fantasyland hotel. He just wanted to get back to sleep, and ultimately avoid going to the amusement park in the mall.

With a determined stride, Yuki made his way to the jewelry store he had just spotted. He tracked down the sales person and pulled the female aside. She blinked and tugged her arm out of his grip.

"_Um, excuse me, but the hell do you think you're doing?_" she asked. Yuki took off his glasses and put them in his pocket. At the same time, he pulled out a sketch he had done on the flight, while Shuichi had slept beside him.

"_Please tell me you do custom jobs,_" he said simply. The girl nodded.

"_Yeah, we do. A gift for your girlfriend for Christmas?_" Yuki simply handed her the sketch. She gave him a look and then glanced down at the piece of scrap paper. She skimmed over the few hiragana that he had scribbled down to describe a scene that had slapped him in the face two days prior, and then actually considered the sketch of the ring. When she read the inscription, she visibly brightened. "_Oh my... You're...?_"

"_Can it be done?_" Yuki asked. "_Preferably by Christmas Eve?_" The girl nodded enthusiastically.

"_Of course! We'll get started on it right away!_"

Satisfied, Yuki nodded.

"_Thank you,_" he said. "_How much do I owe you?_"

"_Come with me to the counter and we'll get the forms done and then we'll see. Oh, this is so exciting!_"

Yuki resisted rolling his eyes as he followed the woman who would be helping him. For Shuichi, he thought. And _only_ for Shuichi would he put up with annoying, easily excitable females.

**xXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXx**

"So, Yuki! Did you get most of your shopping done?"

Yuki glanced thoughtfully at the bags that Shuichi had with him, most of them from clothing stores. He was actually dreading adding all of Shuichi's purchases to their closet at home, for he was sure that Shuichi had gone a little crazy. If the cute black jacket with the gray fur collar and cuffs and hem was anything to go by. Yuki also didn't recognize the black gloves that he was wearing, nor the leather pants.

What did he do, change wardrobes?

"Yuki?"

"I'm done," Yuki said shortly, still looking at the bags. "Did _you_ finish?" Shuichi blushed.

"Ah, not really," he said, fishing around in one of the bags. He pulled out two novels and two journals. "This is all I got. The journals for Tohma-san and Sakano-san, and the novels for Hiro-kun and Fujisaki-kun." Yuki raised an eyebrow as Shuichi also pulled out a new long-sleeved shirt, colored red and decorated nicely with snowflakes. "This is for Ryuichi, and I have a matching one for Kumagoro."

"Where did you find one that small?" Yuki couldn't help but ask. Shuichi grinned.

"I don't remember," he admitted. "Nee, Yuki, let's go skating!"

"Let's put our things away at the hotel first, baka," Yuki said, standing from the table. Shuichi just grinned and followed, obviously having too much of a good time to protest.

They mad it back to the ice rink in less than fifteen minutes, and as soon as they had paid the fee and had their rented skates on, Shuichi was off like a shot. Yuki sighed and followed at a slower and more respectable pace. From afar, he was free to smile and watch Shuichi playfully skate away from a group of kids that he had obviously just encountered. As Shuichi skated past, singing along with the kids to Sleepless Beauty by Nittle Grasper that had come on, he pulled the singer into a brief kiss. Shuichi stopped and blinked.

"Y-Yuki?" he asked. "What was... did I do something?" Yuki gave him a smirk.

"Do I really need a reason to kiss my koibito?" he asked. Shuichi blushed and did a twirl in a happy daze.

"Yay!" he sang. "Yuki _loves_ me!" Yuki rolled his eyes as Shuichi skated off, still doing happy twirls. He ran a hand through his hair and glanced towards the second floor.

Shuichi was so worth it.

**xXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXx**

A week passed somewhat uneventfully, in Shuichi's mind. It was Friday, the 23rd of December, and Yuki had left for Chapters early to do the book signing. Shuichi had followed later on, and had gotten bored within five minutes of browsing. His English was getting better, only due to the necessity of learning it.

He should have really paid attention in his English class when he used to be in school...

Shuichi was humming along to the Nittle Grasper songs that he had stashed on his MP3 player as he wandered the mall, which he had become used to. He grinned as a bunch of girls passed him, giggling madly. One of them had one of Yuki's books in her arms. Shuichi recognized it as 'Spiral', a book the Yuki had let him scribble over when he was writing it. Two versions were available: the novel, and the special edition, which was rare and had all his comments in it. The one the girl had was the regular novel.

"_Oh my God, he's hot,_" one of the girls said. Shuichi blushed when he realized that they were talking about him. He waved and the girls giggled again before running off. Shuichi sighed and pulled on his new halter top absentmindedly. He hadn't shown it to Yuki yet...

Grinning, Shuichi located the nearest clock and spent the next 4 hours in his room in the hotel, on the bed, and finishing off his gift for Yuki. He skipped down to Chapters at quarter to five, when the book signing would be starting to close. He ignored the dirty looks he got for cutting in line and grinned at his lover.

"Yuki!" he called. Yuki looked up, irritated, from signing a book.

"Shuichi," he said calmly. "Kindly get off my desk."

"But I'm bored! I spent _all day_ without you!"

"Shuichi, people will start to mob you if you don't... What are you wearing?" Shuichi stood up and proudly showed off his hairless figure.

"I bought it a while ago in the mall! You like?" he asked excitedly. Shuichi smirked as Yuki's eyes traveled down his figure, taking in his bare stomach and shoulder, and his legs clad in leather that he really only wore with his contest outfit. He even ignored the fans' outraged cry that Yuki had paused in his signings.

"If you don't want me to take you right now on the table, kindly _get out of my sight_." The last part was said in English, but Shuichi just grinned and wandered to the manga section. When he rejoined Yuki, he was promptly bonked on the head lightly.

"Baka," Yuki said lightly. "Thanks for coming, though."

Shuichi was left dazed as Yuki continued to walk. A happy grin spread across his face and he draped himself over his lover's shoulders.

"You're welcome Yuki!" he sang. When he wondered why Yuki was being so nice to him lately, he brushed it off, not wanting to push his luck. It was a nice change and, while not too extreme, still dazed him. Yuki still insulted him and ignored him sometimes, and hit him lightly when he was being annoying, but now there was a curious string of events that involved kindness, like thanking him just now, and letting him have fun like an idiot on the skating rink.

Really, what _was_ going on?

**xXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXx**

Yuki couldn't help but give a sigh of relief as he walked out of the jewelry shop the next day, the ring for Shuichi in a box in a bag. He was walking down to the hotel when he heard a loud "YUUUUKIIIIIII!" from a voice he knew too well. He turned just in time to catch Shuichi in a hug The pink haired singer gave him a light kiss on the lips before latching onto his arm and pulling him in the direction of the hotel.

"Last minute shopping?" Shuichi asked. Yuki shrugged.

"Yeah. What about you, brat?"

"Needed to find something for you. Wanna see?"

Yuki let Shuichi drop is bags onto the floor of the elevator and pull out a green long sleeved shirt that actually looked decent. Shuichi held it up proudly and offered it to him.

"Do you like it?" Yuki nodded and took the garment in his hands, feeling the soft material between his fingers.

"Thanks, Shu-chan," he said, watching the blush spread across his small lover's cheeks. "I'll put it on as soon as we get to the room."

Yuki did, in fact, keep his promise and as soon as they walked into the room, he discarded his jacket and put the green sweater on. Shuichi beamed and looked at the clock.

"'S only seven. What do we do for five hours?"

Yuki smirked and refrained from answering with the first thing that came to mind. Instead, they spent the next four hours wrapping the gifts and getting Shuichi impossibly tangled in the ribbon and the wrapping paper, and then they ate a little something. As soon as the clock stuck midnight, though, Shuichi jumped up and gave him a sweet kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Yuki!" he said excitedly. "Wait here!"

Yuki watched surprised as Shuichi dived under the bed and retrieved a box wrapped in bright pink paper. He joined Shuichi on the bed and took the box. He glanced at Shuichi, who was bouncing in his seated position, obviously excited.

"I made it myself! Open it!"

Yuki hesitantly tore open the paper and his eyes widened as he stared at the book in his hands. It was a leather book with silver lettering stretching across the cover, saying proudly 'Happy Memories'. He opened the book and smiled as he was greeted with a picture of Shuichi and himself, the same one that he had on his lighter (now empty, but kept around for the sticker). He flipped through the book slowly, smiling fondly as picture after picture of him and Shuichi greeted him, some sweet and some totally embarrassing. Under each was a little note of writing, in Shuichi's handwriting, describing the picture or the feelings when the picture was taken.

"Do you... like it?" Shuichi asked. Yuki nodded and pulled Shuichi into a short kiss.

"I love it, Shu-chan," he said. Shuichi beamed. "Thank you. When did you have time to make this?"

"When you were out," Shuichi said simply. "I had Hiro send the pictures over and I sent them to that one-hour photo place to get them developed. I had it done this morning." Yuki kissed him again.

"Thank you, love," he said, enjoying the look of surprise that flickered across Shu's features. He got up to retrieve the ring and came back to sit on the bed. "Now I want you to do one thing for me, Shuichi," he said seriously, and suddenly nervous. Shuichi grinned.

"Do what?" Yuki slowly presented him with the box.

"Shindou Shuichi, will you marry me?"

Shuichi gaped for a moment at the ring and took it out of the box. The ring was gold with little amethyst stones in it. It was simple in design, and on the inside he had had engraved 'Forever Yours, Forever Mine'. Shuichi looked about ready to cry as he slipped it on.

"Oh Yuki, of course!" he said, a few tears slipping down his cheeks. Yuki leaned over and gently wiped them away. He muttered a simple "I love you," against Shu's lips and pulled him into a tender kiss.

"I love you too, Eiri," Shuichi said, pulling away a fraction. Yuki smiled and pulled him closer again.

"Merry Christmas, love."

"Merry Christmas, Eiri."

And as the two kissed passionately, snow falling outside, Yuki couldn't help but think that this was definitely the best Christmas he had ever lived through, and planned to make it the first of many more.

_**THE END**_

**xXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXx**

_Oh my gosh I finished. Well, I won't say much, just that I'm sorry if it's not that good. First attempt at writhing Gravitation fic. Anyway, Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you enjoyed._

_Please review, but more importantly, have a very Merry Christmas!_

_--Shade--_


End file.
